


baser instincts

by amidnightlove



Series: instincts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Feral Behavior, Fisting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove
Summary: Anakin had always spent his ruts alone, and now that he is mated, he intends to do the same.Obi-Wan thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: instincts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909864
Comments: 52
Kudos: 613
Collections: Obikin (a/b/o)





	baser instincts

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic came to me at nearly 5 am and i no longer question what my brain produces.

Obi-Wan was staring at him, with that calm and solemn expression he always had, patiently waiting for him to explain himself.

“I could hurt you, I could lose control completely,” said Anakin with clenched fists, only a few steps away from him, “you’ve never seen me like this. I go completely feral, Obi-Wan.” He took a deep breath, staring at his mate’s face. “It’s not even about sex for me. I won’t put you in danger.”

Obi-Wan blinked and opened his mouth to interrupt him.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin frowned, “I don’t speak. I can’t speak. I forget what I am, except that I am an Alpha.”

Obi-Wan extended a hand and Anakin took it in his, sighing.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan softly, approaching him, “I’m not afraid. All mated pairs share ruts and nothing happens, why do think you could hurt me?”

Anakin pursed his lips and hid his face in Obi-Wan’s neck. His mate’s scent already felt good, sweet. He kissed the mating bite he found there.

“There’s a reason you never saw me like this, that I never shared this with anyone,” he lifted his head to stare at his mate, his Omega, his Obi-Wan, “don’t want you to hate me.”

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. “You used my entire stash of tea once just to experiment with Artoo. If I didn’t hate you then…”

Anakin chuckled and kissed him, drawing him close. Obi-Wan framed him by the face with his hands.

“I trust you, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan seriously, eyes shining, “you’ll take care of me and I’ll take care of you, as always. We have our bond, and I’m not entirely helpless. And,” he smiled again, “we can try for a pup.”

Anakin bit back a growl. His rut indeed was about to begin. He kissed Obi-Wan one final time, savouring his mate’s soft skin and scent.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” he whispered in the Omega’s ear, “go get ready.”

* * *

He paced around the room, an itch under his skin. Something stood in the middle of his path and he kicked it away, smiling in satisfaction when it bounced against a wall and broke.

He kept moving, brushing against a container on a table that left out an appealing aroma, but his instincts weren’t focused on nourishment at the moment. He growled and walked in circles around the room, moving his hands over the wall.

At least the place was safe, and it smelled like him, and no one could bother him there. His heavy cock bobbed with each step and he absentmindedly stroked it, vaguely aware that there was something missing in that room.

A quiet hiss sounded, and light entered the room. He crouched and prepared to attack, growling. This place was his, his, his territory and no one was allowed to enter.

“Anakin? Alpha?”

A figure approached him, so he growled louder. The figure stopped and emitted a low pitched whine, walking softly to his side.

He pounced, the figure gasping in shock. He readied himself to tear the intruder’s throat apart but then a sweet and calming scent reached him. He stopped growling, confused, noticing that the figure was naked like him and had bared his neck, belly up, whining softly.

He dug his fingers in the intruder’s waist and inhaled at the bared neck and oh, _oh_.

Omega. The intruder was a fertile Omega that had his scent, this Omega was _his_.

He growled again, this time pleased. This was what was missing in the room, his Omega. He roughly twisted the Omega so he was laying on his stomach and shoved the legs apart, seeking the Omega’s hole.

He found it already wet and slicked, ready for him. He growled again and without hesitation, shoved his entire cock inside of it.

“Anakin!” said the Omega, but it was hard to understand what his Omega wanted or said. The Omega was his and he could do whatever he wanted with him.

He quickly thrust in and out of the tight hole, hands gripping a pale waist, the Omega’s squirming body on the cold floor. It was a tight fit, so he drew him closer, pounding deeper and faster.

“Alpha,” murmured the Omega and went silent, allowing himself to be entered.

This pleased him. He was…an Alpha? yes, he was an Alpha. He was an Alpha and this Omega only existed for his personal satisfaction, to be like this, open and willing to be bred by him.

He gasped and knotted inside the Omega, the sensation of his cock inside that warm and greedy hole familiar, as if he had done this before and with this Omega. He hoped so, but he couldn’t remember when they had mated, only that they had.

He rested his entire body on top of the Omega and started licking every piece of skin he could reach while he kept coming, knot hard and firm. The Omega squirmed again, so he used one hand to keep him still, holding him by the neck.

Omegas were to be compliant and quiet, not opposing an Alpha’s advances. He moved his hips, noticing how his Omega took in his seed. He nipped at the delicate column of his mate’s throat and decided he was not letting his Omega go until he had bred him thoroughly.

The Omega whined again, and that sound made him pause. It was different whine, so he approached the source of the sound and made a sound of his own.

It was hard to understand, but his Omega seemed displeased. He frowned. He was giving the Omega his knot, his seed, his pups, what else he could possibly want?

“The floor,” said the Omega in a low tone, keeping still.

The Alpha frowned and gave a low growl, looking around the room, at the bed in a corner, noticing the cold hard floor on his knees, how the Omega seemed to be shivering.

A nest. That was what his Omega wanted, what he needed to be comfortable. He didn’t want to be bred on a hard unsafe surface.

The Alpha leaned and tugged at the Omega’s earlobe with his teeth, licking the ear shell, nuzzling against the ear. He felt… good with the knot inside but vaguely bad at having his mate like this.

Omegas needed comfort and security, and he was failing at even that. He whined, humping against his mate’s backside, expelling even more cum. He tried to make the Omega safe, but he didn’t know how, they couldn’t move for a while.

“It’s okay, Alpha,” mumbled the Omega, resting his head in an arm, “we can move in a few minutes.”

The Alpha moved his lips until he found the Omega’s mating bite and sucked at it, at the scar that bore that shape of his teeth, inhaling their combined scents. He sighed, feeling the itch in his body recede the more the knot remained, and he kept touching his mate.

He would’ve never pulled out had it not been for the fact that his mate started visibly shivering, despite being covered by a warm and big body.

The Alpha purred softly, trying to sooth him. He vaguely remembered thinking that this Omega existed only to be fucked by him, but now, seeing his mate’s reactions… no, he could never do something that hurt his Omega.

The knot went down, and he immediately grabbed the Omega’s waist, exposing the hole that was dripping cum. _His_ cum, marking his Omega from the inside.

He growled and gave a long swipe with his tongue, entering the place his cock had been seconds earlier. It was sloppy and loose, full of his cum and slick.

“Alpha,” moaned the Omega, the soft cock that had been trapped against the floor now awakening.

He knew he could spend the rest of his life like this, devouring his Omega, but he remembered the nest. He stood up and quickly gathered his mate in his arms, satisfied to discover that he was strong enough to do so and that his mate didn’t protest.

The bed was big, and he deposited him on the centre of it, taking a step back and trying to determine how to get supplies appropriate for nesting. He had never made a nest, that was an Omega’s job, but he knew the objects needed to be soft and smell like them.

“You put them under the table,” said the Omega, settling on the bed, cock still hard.

The Alpha frowned and turned to look at him in confusion. The Omega sighed and attempted to stand up.

No. He growled and moved closer to him. His mate wasn’t allowed to leave his side. Not now, not ever.

“Not leaving you,” his mate pointed at something, “they are there.”

Squinting his eyes and trying to ignore how his erection was growing again, he turned to look, hoping his mate wouldn’t disappear while he was distracted.

Under the table that had a crate with food, there was indeed a pile of something white and soft to the touch. He used both arms to hold everything and dumped them at the Omega’s feet, expectantly.

Watching his Omega create the nest was an interesting process that he got the feeling he wasn’t always allowed to participate in. He waited outside it, one hand on his cock stroking it slowly.

Sheets and blankets were extended, accommodated against the wall, pale and delicate hands stretching the fabric and scent marking them. Pillows fluffed and arranged in a semi-circle that the Omega used to lay between, always surrounded by gentle fabrics.

“That’s better,” his mate declared and knelt, bending his waist and exposing his entrance. He turned to look at him with shining eyes. “Come in, Alpha.”

The nest was placed against a corner of the bed, so the Omega would comfortably lay between the wall and he could lay facing the outside. His mate was very clever, and he had created the perfect place for them.

He entered it and grabbed the Omega’s hips, quickly aligning his cock and penetrating him in one movement. The hole was still wet, stretched and ready for him.

Below him, his mate trembled again and made a small sound. The Alpha kept a steady rhythm, savouring the warm hole that seemed to be made just for him and inhaling their combined pheromones.

He bent and licked the sweat from his mate’s back, making sure that every part of the back was covered with his saliva, with his scent. He grabbed him by the thighs and pounded a bit faster, a bit deeper.

It took him no time to produce a knot again and shove it inside the Omega. Making a nest had been a good idea, his mate no longer shivering, only whimpering quietly when he felt the cum enter him.

He pushed him to lay flat on his stomach, the knot tightly snugged between them, the pull making them both whine. This time, he simply lay on top of his mate, hiding his face in the crook of the neck and purring.

His mate was very soft and had a delightful scent. Their size differences pleased him, this Omega had clearly been created for him, they fit perfectly. He nuzzled against the mating bite and licked the sweaty neck, the sides of the throat.

The Omega sighed and used a pillow to rest his head, allowing the caress.

Now even more comfortable, the Alpha planted a foot on one side of the Omega’s hips and thrusted, moving the knot inside the narrow lubricated hole.

He had sworn to impregnate his mate and he was going to do exactly that.

He shifted and planted both hands on the pale shoulder blades below him, pounding fast and quick, the knot swelling a fraction and producing even more cum that travelled to the Omega’s womb.

“Alpha, please,” his mate whimpered and hid his face on his arm, moaning loudly.

He growled and stopped moving, feeling the knot twitch and his mate shiver again. Gently, he moved his hips back and forth, rocking his Omega on the bed.

This time, the knot didn’t last long, allowing him to pull out and simply stare at the way his seed dripped from the Omega’s hole. There was a lot, and his mate kept whimpering, cock hard but not trying to touch himself.

He smiled, wanting to taste his mate again but knowing that the seed needed to be inside to impregnate him. He grabbed his mate’s waist and dropped him on his back, ignoring the startled expression.

“Anakin!”

He parted the creamy legs and shoved two fingers inside, impeding the cum from leaving. Bending, he captured his Omega’s cock in his mouth, the hard and leaky member smaller than his but still equally appealing.

His mate threw his head back and moaned, back arching and placing a leg over his shoulder, hands gripping him by the hair.

The hole was loose and wet, so he added another finger, moving them back and forth, feeling the bumps and walls soft and slippery. Yes, this Omega was not going to leave the room without a child inside of him.

He kept the cock in his mouth without moving, simply holding the stiff member and occasionally licking the tip. It was much more entertaining to watch his mate react to his touch, the way his eyelids would flutter and face would flush, lost in the pleasure that only his Alpha could provide.

“Anakin, Alpha, I’m—”

A strong and sharp flavour filled his mouth. His Omega’s release. Greedily, he drank all of it, sucking at the tip that hit the back of his throat.

He slid another finger but quickly rubbed against a part of his mate that made him mewl with pleasure. One more finger entered and then his entire fist was inside the trembling Omega.

His own cock arose again, seeing that delectable hole so open, so loose, so full of his seed.

“Anakin, Alpha,” his mate let out a strange sound, putting a hand on his stomach, “look.”

He blinked, letting go of the soft cock in his mouth but not moving his fist. His mate had rested his hand on top of a small mound in his stomach.

Pregnant! He beamed and gave a happy growl. His mate was pregnant? He hadn’t looked like that when he had entered the room. He moved his face to stare at the bloated stomach and poked it with a finger, feeling something slosh inside.

He looked at up his mate in alarm and confusion. His Omega had gone completely red.

“It’s your cum, Alpha,” he replied, panting, trying not to move and make the fist move in return. “I am not pregnant yet.”

The Alpha purred and nuzzled his head against the stomach. In his mind, his mate was already round and pregnant, carrying strong and healthy pups. This Omega was strong and beautiful, their pups would be just like them.

His mate sighed and caressed him by the hair, nails dragging over his scalp.

“I don’t know if you can understand me,” continued his mate, “but you are completely ridiculous, and I love you.”

He nipped gently at the skin of the stomach, sucking and moving all around it, leaving marks all over the skin. He wanted, _needed_ to mark this Omega.

This Omega was perfect, beautiful, strong. Clever enough to build safe nests, to take him fully, whether it was his cock or his arm.

“Thank you, I suppose,” murmured his mate.

He looked up to see him properly. His mate had hair of an unusual bold colour but he liked it. He liked the differences in their bodies, how easily it was to mark the skin, how quickly it had been for him to enter him. How willing his mate was to be bred by him.

He purred and moved to suck the Omega’s mating bite, but before he could reach it, his face was grabbed and his mouth smashed into another.

He startled, trying to move back, but then his mate started sucking at it, at his lips. He frowned and tried to imitate the movement, which he quickly realized was pleasurable. His mate’s lips and mouth were very soft and wet.

The Omega squirmed, moving his lower side. He growled, not wanting to move his fist and make the cum leave him.

A loud whine made him break the sucking motion and he stared at his mate’s face, which looked vaguely uncomfortable.

“It is rather uncomfortable,” said the Omega, putting a hand on the bloated stomach.

The Alpha hesitated, torn between wanting to breed the Omega and keep him comfortable. He ended up slowly removing the fist, getting a quick view of the open hole full of cum before he shoved his stiff cock inside it.

“Alpha!”

This time, he fucked his mate face to face, seeing how the Omega’s pupils were entirely dilatated.

Placing the Omega’s legs around his torso, he leaned his entire weight onto the warm body under him, both arms grabbing the headboard. He wasted no time, quickly moving his cock in and out of the slippery hole.

The Omega whimpered, closing his eyes. His hole was beyond full, and yet the Alpha’s cock found it wet and tight, his member touching his own cum and the Omega’s slick.

He growled, speeding his movements, feeling the bed and the Omega’s move with his thrusts.

“Anakin, Alpha,” his mate wailed, closing his eyes, “too much, too much.”

He did not stop, simply bent to lick the sweat from his mate’s face, the tears that fell from his eyes. He gave long deep thrusts, imagining pushing his cum so deep that it entered the Omega’s womb and impregnated him. That was his job as an Alpha, to breed this Omega.

His mate sobbed quietly, his entire body loose and overstimulated. He left one hand over his stomach and used the other to grab the Alpha’s arm for support.

“Please,” he whispered, his soft cock bouncing, his stomach even more bloated than earlier, “please, Alpha.”

The Alpha moved his mouth across the Omega’s neck, nuzzling against it, taking in the intoxicating scent of his mate. Then he found the mating bite, and bit it again at the same time his knot formed and locked them together.

His Omega’s body arched, not touching the bed for a moment, whimpering and moaning, his small cock coming again.

His mate. His Omega. His. _His his his his his_.

“Mine,” the Alpha growled out loud, letting go of the headboard just to grab the Omega by the hips, trying to get as deep as possible.

He rested his head in the crook of his mate’s neck, inhaling deeply. The itch in his skin had resided, the need to fuck, to breed.

He sighed contentedly, basking in the warmth and scent of his mate, the feeling of having his knot inside the Omega.

He could completely cover his Omega’s smaller body with his, and that fact pleased him immensely.

It filtered through his mind slowly that his mate wasn’t making noises anymore or moving much, apart from his elaborated breathing.

Lifting his head, he moved his hips back and forth but his mate merely sighed.

“I’m…full, Anakin,” mumbled his mate, eyes-half closed, “I can’t do much at the moment.”

The Alpha smiled, vaguely understanding that his mate was simply tired from their breeding session.

He sat back on his hunches as much as the knot allowed, a pair of legs still around his body, and stared at the swollen stomach of his mate.

That was his cum, his seed inside. He had done that, fucked him so full and deep that it had inflated his belly.

The Omega snorted and placed a hand on top of it.

“Uncivilized Alpha,” he whispered, eyes closed.

The Alpha lifted a hand and gently traced the curve of the stomach, vaguely wondering if this was how his like would look like pregnant.

Resisting the urge to flatten the stomach with his palm, he detached the legs around him and withdrew his cock from the snug place that held it.

Immediately, he dropped to his stomach to watch his own cum drip out of the Omega’s hole. The place looked puffy and red, the white sticky material trickling unto the bed.

“Alpha,” whimpered his mate, keeping his legs open for inspection.

He wanted to lick it clean, to shove his fist inside it again but he noticed something. Approaching his face to the entrance, he sniffed, giving a broad swipe of his tongue that was more for searching than for pleasure.

Yes, it was the strong strange of his own seed mixed with the heady slick of his mate, but he tasted something else.

Bending again, he squinted his eyes and watched a tiny red smear.

His whole body went rigid and he scooted back, falling to the floor.

“Anakin?”

No. No. He had hurt his mate. Made him bleed.

“Anakin!”

No wonder his mate wasn’t moving, he was hurt. He had hurt the only person who mattered in his life.

He whined, almost howling, and hid under the bed. Not wanting to face his mate but incapable of being far either.

“Anakin, I’m fine. But I can’t move down there. Please, come to the nest.”

His mate kept talking, but he couldn’t hear anything or understand much besides that in his haste and search for his own pleasure, he had forgotten that Omegas were delicate, fragile beings that needed an Alpha’s care and protection; not objects to be used and discarded.

At least that was how he viewed his mate, a precious and important person he had to protect and love, and he had _failed_.

A loud and acute sound made him stop sobbing and pay attention, every part of his body responding to that sound. It was an Omega’s cry for help, an Omega in distress calling for his mate.

He scrambled out of the bed rapidly, and peered over the edge, making a questioning whine.

His Omega kept calling for him, for his touch, one arm extended in his direction.

Not only he had hurt his mate, but also he had abandoned him while injured and in such an important moment. He hated himself, he wasn’t worthy of this perfect being.

“Alpha, please,” whispered his mate, and his eyes shone with tears again this time of sadness, “come here.”

He wasn’t worthy, but he dragged himself onto the bed again, not daring to enter the nest. Nests were for an Omega’s safety and comfort, and he had broken that. Sniffling, he grabbed his mate’s hand.

“Anakin,” his Omega said softly, “don’t cry. I’m not wounded. I know how to stop if I were.”

Moving their joined hands, the Omega placed them on his distended stomach, now emitting his own calming pheromones. The scent of an Omega who was content, thoroughly claimed and sated.

The Alpha blinked and pursed his lips. The scent wasn’t lying to him, his Omega was happy, not angry or crying with pain.

He pressed their hands down, feeling the stomach remain firm and curved. His mate didn’t complain this time.

Yes. His Omega had been bred, and now simply wanted his Alpha’s comfort.

Still, there was something missing, something to complete the picture of his mate still dripping cum, with his curved stomach and soft adoring eyes.

He let go of their hands and looked to the floor. There had been something white thrown under the bed when he had been there.

“What are you looking for?” the Omega’s voice didn’t sound alarmed this time, merely curious and vaguely tired.

The Alpha threw himself to the floor again, but this time his sadness was gone. Now he had to do everything in his power to make his mate even happier.

His fingers touched the soft object and he snatched it. _A towel_ , his mind supplied vaguely.

Sitting crossed-legged on the bed, he arranged the towel in a long roll. Making sure that it was properly folded and nice.

He presented it to his mate with a smile.

His mate frowned and took it.

“I… thank you?” the Omega tried to move it between his legs to clean himself and the Alpha growled. No.

He took the towel and placed it on the Omega’s hand again.

His mate kept frowning in confusion, but he caressed the soft object, trying to place it under his head as a pillow.

Growling again, the Alpha grabbed the towel again. It was okay that his mate didn’t understand, that’s why he was giving him this.

He bent one of the Omega’s arms and placed the towel there, in the crook of the elbow.

His Omega needed to practice how to hold pups, and this fluffy thing was perfect for him.

“Oh, Anakin,” now he understood, cradling the towel and using the other hand to touch it. “A pup? Is this our pup?”

The Alpha growled, pleased. This was the perfect image for him: his Omega full of his seed, belly round, holding a baby. This was everything he ever wanted.

He began to purr, and tentatively entered the nest, laying next to his mate and placing a hand on the stomach.

His mate’s expression had turned softer and he smiled, humming quietly and caressing the pup in his arms.

“Alpha,” he said with a pleased sigh.

The felt the itch grow again, the need to take his mate again, but the Alpha took a deep breath and curled around his family.

His mate and future babies were more important anyway.

* * *

When he came back to it, he was on his knees thrusting into Obi-Wan, the Omega curved over one side and his eyes closed.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin rasped out, not stopping moving his cock in and out. Even though he knew his rut was ending, he couldn’t stop fucking his mate. The slap of skin on skin resonated on the room.

Obi-Wan opened one eye, his hand curled around his round middle. The sight of what he would look like pregnant made Anakin growl and slide in and out faster.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said slowly, his body full of handprints and love bites, “hello there.”

Anakin snorted and move one hand between Obi-Wan’s legs to pump him fast, seeking their mutual orgasm.

Obi-Wan whimpered, closing his eyes again when he came. Because he knew they had been doing this for long and that at one point he had panicked, Anakin came inside of him without knotting him.

They were both exhausted, but at least they had fulfilled his aim.

“You must be carrying a whole littler there,” groaned Anakin, filling the hole again with his hot cum, “I’ve fucked you full. Literally.”

Obi-Wan snorted and caressed his stomach, shifting his other arm and showing a white thing he nestled there.

“You kept it,” said Anakin stunned and in his shock, he pulled out, briefly pausing to gawk at Obi-Wan’s puffy hole steadily expelling the white sticky material. “It’s embarrassing, Obi-Wan. Give it to me.”

“No,” Obi-Wan gave a short growl, which was adorable in Anakin’s opinion because Omegas were not really meant to growl. “It’s our pup.”

Anakin laughed, noticing how his whole body was tired and that Obi-Wan must have been even more tired, body bloated with semen.

He used both hands to hold him against his chest, walking to the door in search of the refresher. Obi-Wan said nothing, only sighing in satisfaction.

“Can’t believe I gave you a towel and pretended it was our pup,” Anakin mumbled, kissing Obi-Wan’s forehead.

Obi-Wan kept hugging the towel, his auburn hair a complete mess. He smelled profoundly sated and happy.

“I liked it,” Obi-Wan replied softly, and looked up to his Alpha, “and I hope am I am pregnant,” he placed his free hand on his inflated stomach.

Anakin entered the refresher and used the Force to fill the tub with warm water, depositing him gently on it.

“I hope you are pregnant too,” he said and kissed him on the lips softly, something he couldn’t do earlier, “and if not, we’ll do this again.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

Yes, they could always have another breeding session.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll write a sequel idk.


End file.
